


The Grocery List

by CrimeShowFanatic



Category: Castle
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Humor, Tumblr Prompt, castlefanficprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimeShowFanatic/pseuds/CrimeShowFanatic





	The Grocery List

Ever since Kate had moved in with Rick, she had found that his grocery lists consisted of very odd things. Writer things. When he'd come home from the grocery store it was a rare occasion he'd actually gotten what was needed. He was very easily distracted like a child in a candy store. After a few weeks of his horrible grocery shopping, Kate had taken it upon herself to do the shopping. Takeout was not an everyday option for her.

Today was her day off and today she'd go grocery shopping later. Castle had said he'd made a list before heading off to his P.I office. Kate was ready with a big fat red marker to cross out anything ridiculous on the list. She groaned as she saw picked it up and began crossing things off and making notes.

Grocery List

-Ethernet Cables

-Biscuits

- ~~Dry Ice~~ **NO**

- ~~Kerosene~~ **NO**

-Nondairy creamer **MAYBE**

-Duct Tape **MAYBE**

-Mentos...Diet Coke **NOT AT THE SAME TIME**

- ~~PVC Pipe~~ **NO**

- ~~Cannon Balls~~ **DEFINITELY NO**

- ~~Entire cow (pre-slaughtered if possible)~~ **WE DON'T HAVE A BIG ENOUGH FREEZER**

-Many, many candles **YOU CAN HAVE FOUR**

- ~~Copper wire~~ **NO**

- ~~Chainsaw~~ **ABSOLUTELY NOT**

- ~~Blowtorch~~ **NEVER**

- ~~Series 1-12 of Mythbusters~~ **THAT** **IS** **THE** **WORST** **IDEA**

What on earth was he thinking? He had to be doing research that she certainly didn't approve off and if he wasn't doing research well...she may have married a psychopath. A chainsaw and blowtorch?!


End file.
